Technology Tree
Research in GC is done one technology at a time, via posting a set number of times on the current thread. You have several tiers to research from; however, to commence research you must have researched something from the prior tier, and applicable all of the prerequisites for the technology in question are listed on the tech's entry on the guide. The current system allows you to specialize heavily in whatever technological branches you want, and doesn't require you to pay attention to anything else unless it can benifit the systems you have prior. For starting up, one gets 'tech points' to which you can allocate among the categories for tiers, and select systems within it for that tech point. You still follow the advancement rule, you cannot have something you lack prereqs for. You also can only allocate points to technologies a tier above your highest in a category. New systems are spread out among tiers, with upgrades and new versions of the same weapon you have, eventually coming across a new weapon as the tiers advance. Weapons Tier 1 -Chemical Ballistics 15 posts A basic projectile weapon using chemical explosives to propel a kinetic shell, Functions on land and in space. -Basic Missiles 20 posts Basic missile propulsion sections, incapable of maneuvering both in atmosphere and space due to design limitation. Offers the baseline warheads. -Focusing Lens 10 posts The first step and part of a laser of any form, the focusing lenses allow a coherent light beam instead of a flashlight. -Dazzler 15 posts Weapon designed to blind a target, typically land based. Tier 2 -Chem Ballistics Mk2 20 posts, Prereqs: Chemical Ballistics Improvements to the chemicals used to propel the shell down the cannon, and general improvements to the damage and penetration of the shell itself, permitting higher effective damage and kinetic vector. -Improved Propellants 10 posts, Prereqs: Chemical Ballistics The improvement of missile and cannon propellants enabling faster and harder hitting for these types of weapons. -Enhanced Tracking 15 posts, Prereqs: Basic Missiles The improvement of missile guidance and tracking systems enabling missiles to better and more quickly achieve a lock on their target, and increasing the missile's resistance to countermeasures. - Weapon Grade Lasers 15 posts, prereqs: Focusing Lens The development of true space combat grade lasers, which are capable of burning into hostile targets from fleet combat distances. -High Yield Charges 10 posts The development of higher yield warheads for all missile weapons. Allows use of High-Yield Warheads, which trade missile maneuverability characteristics for increased damage, and enables the research of some specialized heavy missile types. Max yield per point increaed by x (Check for something that wont screw the sys) -Missile Engine Power 25 posts, Prereqs: Basic Missiles Increases the power of a missile's main engine. This gives them greater speed and a slight boost to agility. Tier 3 -Chem Ballistics Mk3 25 posts, Prereqs: Chem Ballistics Mk2 Further development of the chemical ballistic cannon to allow even greater performance characteristics, damage, and kinetic vector. -High Energy Propellants 15 posts, Prereqs: Improved Propellants Development of propellants containing higher amounts of chemical energy, enabling better missile and cannon potency. -Particle Beams 30 posts The development of beamer weapons based on the firing of charged particles, which damage targets through molecular disruption and heating. -Lasers Mk2 20 posts, Prereqs: Weapons Grade Lasers The improvement of lasers of higher power and intensity, providing increased damage per shot. -Narrow Focus Beam 20 posts, Prereqs: Weapon Grade Lasers The development of specialized laser weapons, which utilize a narrower and more powerful beam, for higher penetration at the cost of affected surface area. -Missile Thruster Power 30 posts, Prereqs: Basic Missiles Increases the power of missile thrusters, allowing missiles to make sharper turns when tracking targets and increasing their overall agility. Tier 4 -Chem Ballistics Mk4 30 posts, Prereqs: Chem Ballistics Mk3 Additional refinements to the chemical ballistic cannon to produce the greatest muzzle velocities and accuracy possible with this method of firing. - Particle Beams Mk 2 35 posts, Prereqs: Particle Beams Development of improvements to the confinement and allowable strength of the particle beam, enabling it to be improved in capability. -Mk3 Lasers 25 posts, Prereqs: Mk2 Lasers Further improvement of laser beamer technology, permitting for more increased damage potential of laser weapons. -Heavy Explosive Charges 30 posts Improvements on explosives technology brings up a new type of warhead. Increases blast yield per points by x -Neutron Beam 40 Posts, Prereq: Particle Beam A Beamer which fires a confined beam of neutral atomic particles at the target. Designed primarily to kill crew and bomb planetary populations; has little effect against shields, hulls, and rad-resistant armor. Tier 5 -Lasers Mk4 30 posts, Prereqs: Mk3 Lasers Further improvement of laser beamer technology, permitting for more increased damage potential of laser weapons. -Gauss Cannon 20 posts One variant of magnetic accelerator weapon which fires slugs at extreme velocities using magnetic coils. Capable of considerable damage and kinetic vector, knocking even larger vessels slightly off course. -Railgun 20 posts A magnetic kinetic accelerator weapon which fires slugs at extreme velocity. Capable of extreme kinetic damage and armor penetration but said penetration leaves less kinetic vector than similar tier ballistics. -Electrolasers An energy weapon based on the use of electrons to conduct to and do damage to targets. Ineffectual outside atmosphere. -Missile Evasion 30 posts, Prereqs: Missile Thruster Power Missile Evasion allows for missiles to perform limited evasive manuevers to avoid point defenses. Tier 6 -Plasma Blaster 30 posts, prereq: Projected Magnetic Field An energy cannon designed to fire a contained and condensed bolt of reactor or stored plasma at a target. Inflicts high thermal and some kinetic damage to the target on impact. -Railgun Mk2 25 posts, prereq: Railgun A continued development of railgun technology increasing penetration and damage. -Gauss Cannon Mk2 25 posts, prereq: Gauss Cannon -Spasers A weapon utilizing the phenomena of surface plasmons,creating excitiations on the target's surface to deal molecular damage -Nanofletchettes 20 posts A mass cannon which fires hundreds of small-sized, razor sharp nanofibers at a target, delivering little kinetic vector but slicing through targets. Ineffectual against ship bulkheads and armor plating, finding use primarily only in ground hand weapons. Tier 7 -Plasma Blaster Mk2 35 posts, Prereq: Plasma Blaster An upgraded reaction system permits a more efficient generation of plasma for the bursts -Railgun Mk3 30 posts, Prereq:Railgun Mk2 -Gauss Cannon Mk3 30 posts, Prereq: Gauss Cannon Mk2 Tier 8 -Railgun Mk4 35 posts, Prereq: Railgun Mk3 -Gauss Cannon Mk4 35 posts, Prereq: Gauss Cannon Mk3 -Plasma Beam 30 posts A beamer weapon which fires a confined stream of plasma in a continual stream at the target for considerable thermal damage, and less so, some kinetic damage. Fairly short ranged, far less than the plasma blaster but far more powerful, deals negligible damage to shields but devastates armor and hulls. Tier 9 -Plasma Beam Mk2 35, Prereqs: Plasma Beam An improvement to the plasma beamer's containment which allows it to longer sustain the plasma beam before breaking, resulting in an increased total damage per firing cycle, and providing better stability to the weapon. -Railgun Mk5 40 posts, Prereqs: Railgun Mk4 -Gauss Cannon Mk5 40 posts, Prereqs: Gauss Cannon Mk4 Tier 10 -Lancer 50 Posts An extremely high powered ion beam particle weapon, designed primarily for disabling shields and potentially wreaking havok with a target ship's systems. Ineffective at best versus armor, devestating vs shields. Tier 11 -Fusion Plasma Weaponry 50 Posts Prereq: Plasma Blaster OR Plasma Beamer An improvement on existing plasma based weapons permitting them to generate plasma at higher temperatures than ever before. Increases the thermal damage of all plasmatic weapons, be they beams or blasters, by a substantial factor. Tier 15 -Antimatter Blaster -Antimatter Beam Beam weapons designed to fire confined beams of antimatter at a target for critical impact. Power Systems Tier 1 -Internal Combustion Generators 10 posts Uses combustible fuel to power a vessel. -Solar Mercury Boiler 25 posts -Radioisotope Thermoelectric Generators 10 posts -Basic Capacitors 10 posts Tier 2 -RTG Mk2 15 posts, Prereqs: Radioisotope Thermoelectric Generators -Combustion Generators Mk2 15 posts, Prereqs: Internal Combustion Generators -High Endurance Cables 10 posts Power Cables designed for higher durability and power transfer capacity than previous power cables. Increases reactor systems durability and speed of energy transfer from reactor to subsystems. -Fiber Optic Cables 15 posts -Enhanced Capacitors 15 posts, prereqs: Basic Capacitors Tier 3 RTG Mk3 20 posts, Prereqs: RTG Mk2 - Combustion Generators Mk3 20 posts, Prereqs: Combustion Generators Mk -Cable Shear Resistance 20 posts, Prereq: High Endurance Cables Further development of power cable systems, allowing even fiber optic cables to survive some punishment. -Photovoltaic Panels 25 posts Panels designed to efficiently capture sunlight and convert it into energy. -Turbine Arrays 20 posts Allows a more power to be generated per reactor due to more turbines being connected. Tier 4 -Photovoltaic Panels Mk2 30 posts, Prereqs: Photovoltaic Panels Upgraded design style on these panels has permitted more dense cell arrangement for more power in the same area. - Combustion Generators Mk4 25 posts, Prereqs: Combustion Generators Mk3 -Solar Mercury Boiler Mk2 30 posts, Prereqs: Solar Mercury Boiler -Beamed Power: Lasers 20 posts, Prereqs: Laser Communications Development of laser technology based off the communications system which allows for "microwaving" of power directly from a generation source to other orbital platforms, space vehicles, or properly rigged ground installations. -Basic EMP Hardening 20 posts Development of shielding and hardening techniques for all electronic components on a ship. Increases all components EMP disable/damage resistance. -Fission Generator 40 posts The development of nuclear fission-based power systems, providing power above and beyond that of conventional-fuel power systems. Tier 5 -Photovoltaic Panels Mk3 35 posts, Prereqs: Photovoltaic Panels Mk2 -Fission Generator Mk2 45 posts, Prereqs: Fission Generator -Mk3 Solar Mercury Boiler 35 posts, Prereqs: Solar Mercury Boiler Mk2 -Improved EMP Hardening 20 posts, Prereqs: Basic EMP Hardening Improvement on existing systems to further protect systems from EMP weaponry and effects from similar phenomena -Dense Capacitors 40 posts Tier 6 -Fission Generator Mk3 50 posts, Prereqs: Fission Generator Mk2 -Resistant Circuits 30 posts The power grid of a starship becomes significantly more resistant to impacts, no longer as likely to split in the case of a shell striking the surface near them. -Dense Capacitors Mk2 45 posts, Prereqs: Dense Capacitors Tier 7 -Fission Generator Mk4 55 posts, Prereqs: Fission Generator Mk3 -Dense Capacitors Mk3 50 posts, Prereqs: Dense Capacitors Mk2 Tier 8 -Fusion Generator 60 posts, Prereqs: Fission generator Mk4 The development of relatively cleaner, safer, and more powerful generators utilizing fusion of low-mass elements. Tier 9 -Fusion Generator Mk2 65 posts, Prereqs: Fusion Generator Tier 10 -Fusion Generator Mk3 70 posts, Prereqs: Fusion Generator Mk2 -Cold Fusion Generator 60 posts, Prereqs: Fusion Generator The development of reactors capable of producing fusion at normal and low temperatures, increasing stability, potentially at the cost of total output. Tier 11 -Fusion Generator Mk4 75 posts, Prereqs: Fusion Generator Mk3 Tier 12 Tier 13 Tier 14 Tier 15 -Antimatter Reactors PreReq: The development of reactors utilizing the controlled annihilation of matter and antimatter as a power source, providing the ultimate in efficiency of material consumption-based power systems. Propulsion Tier 1 -Combustion Engines 10 Posts -Ion Drives 10 Posts Tier 2 -Combustion Engines Mk2 Prereq: Combustion Engines 20 posts -Ion Drives Mk2 Prereq:Ion Drives 20 posts -Gas Core Fission Drive 20 posts Tier 3 -Gas Core Fission Drive Mk2 25 posts, Prereqs: Gas Core FIssion Drive -Solar Sails 10 Posts -Ion Drives Mk3 25 posts, Prereqs: Ion Drives Mk2 -Combusion Engines Mk3 25 posts, Prereqs: Combustion Engines Mk2 Tier 4 -Solar Sails Mk2 15 posts, Prereqs: Solar Sails -Laser Thermal Engine 30 posts, Prereqs: Focusing Lens -Combustion Engines Mk4 30 posts, Prereqs: Combustion Engines Mk3 -Ion Drives Mk4 30 posts, Prereqs: Ion Drives Mk3 -Strike Craft Evasion 20 posts Upgrade to strike craft RCS and engines, granting them significantly more range and maneuverability while in space. Tier 5 -Combustion Engines Mk5 35 posts, Prereqs:Combustion Engines Mk4 -Ion Drives Mk5 35 posts, Prereqs: Ion Drives Mk4 -Solar Sails Mk3 20 posts, Prereqs: Solar Sails Mk2 -Nuclear Pulse Engine 25 posts Tier 6 -Fusion Drives 40 posts Tier 7 Tier 8 -Antimatter Drives Faster Than Light Tier 1 -Warp Theory 45 posts Entrance theory to a semi-realspace drive capable of faster than light travel. -Extradimensional Drive Theories 45 posts Theories involving the existence of other levels of space beyond what is visible. Tier 2 -Alcubierre Drive 50 posts, Prereq: Warp Theory Unlocks the alcubierre drive. This is an FTL drive with a max theoretical speed of 0.42 LY/d. Prereq to the high speed Warp Drive. Racial max speed may vary according to desired history. -Hyperspace Studies 60 posts, Extradimensional Drive Theories Looks into the existence of hyperspace even further, possibly revealing its nature. -Ripspace Theory 45 Posts, Hyperspace Studies Theorizes the existence of another dimension, Ripspace, based off of studies into Hyperspace. Tier 3 -Warp Drive 80 posts, prereqs: Alcubierre Drive A massive upgrade to the Alcubierre drive, increasing its max speed greatly. Very expensive in space and power, but has a top speed of 1.25 LY/d at this first version. -Hyperdrive 55 posts, Prereqs: Hyperspace Studies A basic drive utilizing another level of space for high velocity travel. Able to carry massive craft easily. Max speed of 0.60 LY/d. -Hyperslip Drive 50 posts, Prereqs: Hyperspace Studies A drive similar to the hyperdrive, however, it does not move a vessel entirely into hyperspace. Its average max speed is slightly lower than a similar grade hyperdrive, and has far less danger. This drive is effected by the mass of a vessel and the exhaust velocity. -Rip Drive 70 Posts, Ripspace Theory A drive capable of tearing its way through the dimensional fabric into Ripspace. Max speed of 1 LY/d. -Warp Torpedo 70 posts, Prereqs: Hyperspace Studies Loosely related to the hyperdrive system line, this utilizes expendable torpedoes to open a form of "warp gate" through which a vessel may travel through. This has a max speed of 1.15 LY/d -FTL Phenomena Studies 80 posts Studies are launched into the nature of some unknown phenomena detected in parts of some systems, requires actual IC encounter with one of such occurances to depart down this line. Tier 4 Jump Drive Prototype 90 posts, Prereqs: FTL Phenomena Studies First step in the research line of searching for application of one of the types of anomalies, with the outcome of a first generation variant of a new drive system. This is only capable of jumping between highly specific points of space that may not be in each system or a network beacon's area of effect. Unlocks the Jump Drive restricted FTL system, capable only of warping between points designated by administrators at a speed of 2 LY/d. -Warp Drive Mk 2 60 posts, Prereqs: Warp Drive An expansion on the Warp Drive system to increase its drive speed by 0.25 LY/d. Speed is 1.50 LY/d. -Hyperdrive Mk 2 55 posts, Prereqs: Hyperdrive An expansion upon the Hyperdrive system to increase drive speed by 0.25 LY/d. Speed is 0.85 LY/d. -Rip Drive Mk 2 55 Posts,Prereqs: Rip Drive Improvements to the stabilization of Ripspace Ruptures opened by the Rip Drive increase its speed by .25 LY/day. Max speed of 1.25 LY/day. Tier 5 -Warp Drive Mk 3 65 posts, Prereqs: Warp Drive Mk2 An expansion on the Warp Drive System to increase its drive speed by 0.25 LY/d. Speed is 1.75 LY/d. -Hyperdrive Mk 3 60 posts, Prereqs: Hyperdrive Mk 2 An expansion on the Hyperdrive System to increase drive speed by 0.25 LY/d. Speed is 1.10 LY/d -Rip Drive Mk 3 60 posts, Prereqs: Rip Drive Mk 2 -Network Beacons 90 posts, Prereqs: x Work is done into the design of a system of beacons to mimic the very rare natural occuring zones of unknown flux inside some star systems, or even create an entirely new phenomena to be harnessed. These are highly expensive pieces of equipment to construct, as they are not drive systems, but create an area where some of the more limited drives become functional. Fold Drive Slip Gates Fields/Shields Tier 1 -Basic Magnetic Dampening 30 posts Use of magnetic fields to somewhat weaken the kinetic impact of weapons striking the hull of a ship -Weak Projected Magnetic Field 30 posts A weak field capable of pushing objects away from a starship or station. Tier 2 -Inertial Dampening Field 35 posts Development of inertial dampeners, which reduce the effects of inertia on crew within a vessel. -Projected Magnetic Field 35 Posts, prereq: Weak Projected magnetic Field Creates a magnetic field seperate from the starship capable of containing charged or magnetic materials. Tier 3 -Energy Barrier Theory 30 posts A theory which is actually a collection of related theories with the purpose -Simulated Artificial Gravity 20 posts, Prereqs: Inertial Dampening Field Uses a complex list of ship systems and the dampening field to simulate gravity within the vessel's hull. Tier 4 - Point Deflector 30 posts, Prereqs: Energy Barrier Theory A small energy based field system created to replace whipple shields as the primary defense against things such as micrometeors and debris. Unlocks the Point Deflection shield system. -Weak Integral Shield 40 posts Creates a magnetic field within the hull of a vessel that permits it to survive harder impacts without complete structural failure resulting. Tier 5 - Basic Shield Emitter 35 posts, Prereqs: Point Deflector, Any Tier 3 Power Generator An expansion upon the point deflector systemthat was invented to ease damage from space debris, yet far more powerful as to be capable of protecting a vessel from military fire. It does not regenerate while active but takes a lot to bring down due to it not taking the full brunt of a blow, much of the energy is deflected off the shield. Requires quite a bit of power to utilize. Often more specialized. Unlocks Emitter styled shield generation. -Regenerative Shielding Theory 40 posts, Prereqs: Point Deflector, Tier 3 Power Generator Theories to expand the shield generation system to permit it to regenerate without shutdown. Tier 6 -Shield Emitter Mk2 40 posts, Prereqs: Basic Shield Emitter Upgraded and solidified version of the shield emitter system capable of withstanding far more firepower, and tuning it better for the combat defense role. -Shield Array 45 posts, Prereqs: Regenerative Shield Theory Creation of a regenerative shield has resulted in one of the most reliable versions of energy shielding known to date, while it is not nearly as strong as the brick wall defense of the emitter system it is capable of dampening blows through its own absorptive nature, taking small amounts of energy from enemy fire to maintain itself. It does not require shut off to regenerate its integrity. Unlocks Array styled shield generation. Tier 7 -Shield Emitter Mk3 45 posts, Prereqs: Shield Emitter Mk2 Further upgardes to the shield emitter system. -Shield Array Mk2 50 posts, Prereqs: Shield Array Further improvement of the absorption quality of the shield and general integrity. Tier 8 -Shield Emitter Mk4 50 posts, Prereqs: Shield Emitter Mk3 Integrity increment along with a slight upgrade to the deflection system. -Shield Array Mk3 55 posts, Prereqs: Shield Array Mk2 More improvement along the absorption system and integrity. Detection and Communications Tier 1 - Radio 10 posts Traditional radio wave-based communication polished and improved into the space era. The most basic effective communications solution available for STL purposes. This also unlocks Radar detection Tier 2 -Subspace Sensors 20 posts The development of a link into subspace that can be utilized for the transferal of waves for purposes including and especially the detection of realspace objects via methods that some commonfolk call "technobabble nonsense" due to the complexity of the theories. Tier 3 - Laser Communications 20 posts, Prereqs: Focusing lens A directed laser beaming system able to securely transmit information over a long distance. - Subspace Communications 30 posts, Prereqs: Subspace Sensors The development of transmitters which send radio or other data at high warp speed through subspace. This enables true FTL communication at an effective range and scale. Tier 4 -Universal Translation 40 posts, Prereqs: Miniaturized CPUs - Quantum Entanglement 60 posts, Prereqs: General Quantum Computing Point to point communications system with extreme range for small sized messages. - Hyperspace Communication Booster 30 posts, Prereqs: Subspace Communications The development of more robust and powerful subspace communications systems which can penetrate a deeper phase range than normal subspace transmitters, enabling subspace transmitters to penetrate the deeper hyperspace variance, enabling easier contact with hyperspaced assets, and increasing signal range. Construction Tier 1 -Fighter Production 10 posts The development of small hulled spaceworthy vehicles, known as strike craft. This technology unlocks the Interceptor and Space Superiority Craft hulls for construction. Along with Bomber Construction, allows Multi-purpose Strike Craft Hulls. -Bomber Production 10 posts The development of small hulled spaceworthy vehicles, known as strike craft. This technology unlocks the Tactical Bomber and Strategic Bomber hulls for construction. Along with Fighter Construction, allows Multi-purpose Strike Craft Hulls. -Frigate Construction 30 posts Development of Frigate-sized hulls for use in spaceship construction, most often than not the first class of true starship utilized. -Orbital Station Construction 30 posts Development of orbital platforms which can be utilized for a variety of purposes, from trade to Orbital Defense needs. Tier 2 -Patrol Craft Construction 30 posts Work on more efficient space usage allows for practical military usage of the Patrol Craft size class, as per its name, this size class of vessel is best used for in system patrols and support roles. - Gunship Construction 20 posts Shuttle design concepts are taken to a new level, armed, and modified to be useful in combat situations be it in space or in atmosphere, they are capable of carrying various types of munitions, and are to excel at air support in planetary atmospheres. Unlocks gunships. - Dropship Construction 15 posts, Prereq: Gunship Construction Redesigning of gunships to drop off soldiers and materials from orbit, often for military use. Unlocks Dropship template for gunships. - Assault Craft 40 posts The tools necessary to breach a block of armor for a group of soldiers to penetrate hull armor of a warship are designed and the training to handle the assault on multiple different potential enemy environments. This training leads to standard marines being able to fight within an enemy ship, and nonlethal combat environments within a ship such as zero-g. Unlocks the Assault template for ships. -Hangar Platforms 30 posts, Prereq: Any Strike Craft Technology, or gunships Development of station modules and ship bays to hold Strike Craft, prerequisite for carrier and battlecarrier templates. -Remote Station Construction 15 posts The development of construction techniques allowing stations to be built outside of planetary orbit, and within Deep Space locations. -Upgraded Frigate Superstructure Mk 1 35 posts Allows for further expansion on a frigate hull, changes DP per post to 11. -Stellar Supply 30 posts With this, stations for commerce and the craft to haul cargo in massive quantity become part of a faction's economy. Unlocks the Freighter template. Tier 3 - Destroyer Construction 50 posts Development of improved larger scale production techniques allows for the construction of Destroyer size hulls, larger light ships capable of mounting more equipment and performing more roles in a fleet. - Siege Superstructure 45 posts Stronger superstructures are designed to handle significantly larger weaponry at the cost of defense capacity in the areas of turret weaponry and theoretical size for spinal weaponry. They are envisioned to specialize in planetary bombardment and sieging well defended orbital stations. Unlocks Siege template. - Mobile Strike Platforms 40 posts, Prereqs: Hangar Platforms Enhancement of carrier modules into an efficient format. Unlocks Carrier and Battlecarrier Templates. -Frigate Superstructure Upgrades Mk2 40 posts, Prereqs: Frig Superstructure Upgrades Mk1 Further upgrades to frigate superstructure, allows for limit raised to 12 DP. Tier 4 -Destroyer Superstructure upgrades Mk1 50 posts, Prereqs: Destroyer Construction Enhancement of superstructure on destroyer hulls, increases DP to 11. -Frigate Superstructure Upgrades Mk3 45 posts, Prereqs: Frigate Superstructure Upgrades Mk2 Further increases DP limit to 13 on the frigate hull. -Gate Theory 60 posts, prereqs: T4 Power Generation, T2 FTL A system of equations and scientific theories which later on can be utilized to develop Jump Gates, and other gates based off of FTL drives, for potentially instantaneous transit between two predefined locations. -Lightweight Construction 55 posts New construction techniques permit similar strength hulls with far less mass, granting them more maneuverability. -Star Complexes 45 posts Permits the connection of orbital assets together in order to offer further protection for them. Tier 5 -Heavy Missile Platforms 40 posts Permits the construction of heavily missile focused craft, unlocks the Missile Boat Template - Cruiser Construction 70 posts New designs within shipyard structures allow for Cruiser Size Class vessels to be assembled and managed. The largest Light Ships in any fleet, Cruisers act as the centerpieces of pre-capital navies. -Frigate Superstructure Upgrades Mk4 50 posts, prereqs: Frigate Superstructure Upgrades Mk3 Further increases DP limit to 14 on the Frigate hull -Destroyer Superstructure Upgrades Mk2 55 posts, Prereqs: Destroyer Superstructure Upgrades Mk1 Further increases the DP limit to 12 on the Destroyer hull. Tier 6 -Heavy Weapons Platforms 60 posts This unlocks the massive System Defense installation structures, capable of mounting a large array of FTL Artillery weapons once those are unlocked. -Cruiser Superstructure Upgrades 75 posts, Prereqs: Cruiser Construction Increases the DP limit to 11 on the Cruiser hull -Frigate Superstructure Upgrades Mk5 55 posts, Prereqs: Frigate Superstructure Upgrades Mk4 Maxes the PT DP limit at 15 on the Frigate hull. -Destroyer Superstructure Upgrades Mk3 60 posts, Prereqs: Destroyer Superstructure Upgrades Mk2 Further increases the DP limit to 13 on the Destroyer hull. Tier 7 -Cruiser Superstructure Upgrades Mk2 80 posts, Prereqs: Cruiser Superstructure Upgrades Further increases the DP limit to 12 on the Cruiser hull. -Destroyer Superstructure Upgrades Mk4 65 posts, Prereqs: Destroyer Superstructure Upgrades Mk3 Further increases the DP limit to 14 on the Destroyer hull. -Capital Shipyard Infrastructure 70 posts Provides for the major rehauling to the shipyard equipment and infrastructure setups, permitting the eventual development of capital ships. Tier 8 -Battlecruiser construction 80 posts, Prereq: Capital Shipyard Infrastructure Expansion of shipyard superstructures has permitted more room to build within, allowing this first level capital ship to be constructed. Smallest of the capital ship size classes and historically the center of Verion fleets up to the Verion War. -Cruiser Superstructure Upgrades Mk3 85 posts, Prereqs: Cruiser Superstructure Upgrades Mk2 Further increases the DP limit to 13 on the Cruiser hull -Destroyer Superstructure Upgrades Mk5 70 posts, Prereqs: Destoryer Superstructure Upgrades Mk4 Metallurgy/Armoring Tier 1 -Steel Armor Plating 15 posts The adaptation of steel for use in starship armor. This is the most basic armor plating availible for use in ships. - Whipple Shields 10 posts A high-speed impact shield, designed to protect ships from the impact of micrometeorites and other stellar debris. This armor-type shield is not as effective as a point deflector, but is cheaper and easier to use, along with having the ability to weaken hypervelocity weaponry's effect on the ship. - Ablative Ceramic Plate 10 posts Tier 2 -Titanium Armor Plating 20 posts -Reinforced Superstructure 10 posts Improvements to the metallurgical techniques utilized in construction of ship hulls. Increases the durability of armor, and internal superstructures and subsystems of ships. Tier 3 -Chobham Plating 15 posts Tier 4 -Tungsten Plating 20 posts Tier 5 -Reinforced Superstructure Mk2 20 posts, prereqs: Reinforced superstructure. Tier 6 - NanoPlating 40 posts, Prereqs: Computing Systems/AI Tier 1 -Miniatuized CPUs 30 posts Basically an IC tool to unlock smaller gadgets with more power. -Expert Systems 20 posts Advanced computer systems designed to emulate the flexible decision making of organic experts by utilizing sub-human reasoning mechanisms to solve problems. Basic Drone Systems 30 posts A very basic system of programming allowing extremely basic autonomous control of transports, generally rather simple flight directions and the like. These are highly vulnerable to EMPs and intense radiation based weapons. Tier 2 -Long Range Prediction 30 posts, prereqs: Expert Systems An advanced system permitting a more accurate tracking of targets at long range when utilized with STL detection systems. -Dense Access Memory 35 posts An upgrade on existing RAM in order to allow more to be packed into the same amount of space. -128 bit processing 30 posts, Prereqs: Miniaturized CPUs The next stage in computer processing. -General Quantum Computation 30 posts A fairly basic system of quantum computers, bringing them up to general usefulness instead of being a toy for science experiments. Tier 3 -Basic Artificial Intelligence 40 posts, Prereqs: 128 bit processing The first true forms of proper artificial intelligences, capable of acting on a level beyond that of 'modern' computers and expert systems as they are sentient systems unlike prior technologies. -Advanced Nanoprocessing 30 posts, Prereqs: Miniaturized CPUs Further improvement on the processing systems to function on significantly smaller scale than ever before. -Ternary Processing 35 posts An advanced processing system allowing for computers to have a greater efficiency than a normal binary computation system with the same number of bits. This does however result in a negligible reduction in processing speed. -Qubit Drives 30 posts, Prereqs: General Quantum Computation Miniaturization of technology permitting mobile storage on a managable size similar to an external hard drive for quantum computers. Tier 4 -General Sentient Artificial Intelligence 45 posts, Prereqs: Basic Artifical Intelligence, Dense Access Memory The second stage of the line of artificial intelligence, with far more capability than the prior generation of sentient systems. -Nano-communicatons 35 posts, Prereqs: Advanced Nanoprocessing, Dense Access Memory The name is a misnomer, in that this cannot be used for large scale communication systems, but instead creates a small network for all linked nearby nanocomputers to coordinate upon without any visible data systems. Unlocks the Nanotechnology Tech Branch -Drone Starships 50 posts, Prereqs: Basic Artificial Intelligence Application of the basic AI systems and expansion programs to operate a full starshp on AI alone. This is highly vulnerable to disruption without proper shielding from radiation and EMPs however, like all 'drone' technologies. Tier 5 -Advanced Sentient Artifical Intelligence 50 posts, Prereqs: General Sentient Artificial Intelligence Final stage of mere sentient AIs, this technology unlocks the best systems one can get before Sapient AI appears. -Sapient Artificial Intelligence The first true forms of proper AGI-grade computer intelligences, capable of acting on a level comparable to that of a (relatively simple) human mind. NanoTechnology Tier 1 -Basic Nanorobotics 40 posts, Prereqs:Nano-Communications Creates the first stage of nanobot systems, but they do not serve many roles efficiently. These are capable of forming into general basic constructs such as furniture at this point. These do not self-replicate and require mass production. Tier 2 -Basic Medical Nanites 45 posts, Prereqs: Basic Nanorobotics Utilizing research and theories in the field of nanomedicine, these first generation medical bots are capable of combating viruses and bacteria within the bloodstream of an individual along with very simple repair of cells. They serve primarily as first aid instead of anything along the lines of larger scale healing. -Basic Construction Nanobots 45 posts, Prereqs: Basic Nanorobotics Using the theories from long before the creation of the first operational nanobots, it is possible to create a far more versatile nanite type for the field of assembly and construction. These bots are capable of being used in basic nanorepair gels and on construction lines so long as they are fed the required materials. Tier 3 -Surgical Nanites 50 posts, Prereqs: Basic Medical Nanites Allows for the creation of more advanced nanobots for the purpose of far more indepth repair of bodily tissues, but most notably capable of undertaking surgery on their own. They are not instant, but they are generally far more safe and have a higher chance of successful operation than a proper surgeon would due to the scale they work at. -Advanced Construction Nanobots 50 posts, Prereqs: Basic Construction Nanobots These advanced bots are faster than the previous generation of nanobots, they are more efficient and effective at assembly and have integrated the past technology of assembling themselves into objects on a more fine scale as well. Tier 4 -Advanced Medical Nanites 60 posts, Prereqs: Surgical Nanites This part of the medical nanotech line unlocks a highly advanced system of nanorobotics capable of immense complement to an individual's immune system, repairing any damaged organs, healing a vast majority of injuries, and capable of undertacking surgical operations faster and more efficiently than the previous generation. Category:Creatione infinitum mundi Category:Tech Guide Category:Thread Mechanics